FL
=flabellar= * v * flabellar ???? * pt: v flabelar * en: v to fan ( * to move the air with a fan) =flabellate= * adj * flabellate ???? * pt: adj flabelado/a * en: adj flabellate, flabelliform * flabellation ???? * pt: n flabelação * en: n flabellation =flabellation= * sub =flabellifere= * adj * flabellifere ???? * pt: adj flabelífero/a =flabelliforme= * adj * flabelliforme ???? * pt: adj flabeliforme * en: adj flabelliform =flabello= * sub * flabello ???? * pt: n flabelo, leque, ventarola * en: n 1. fan (as in * “feather fan”); 2. flabellum; also: R.C.Ch. * ◊ flabellate; flabellar-flabellation; flabelliforme etc. =flaccide= * adj * flaccide (flác-) ???? * pt: adj flácido/a * en: adj flaccid * ◊ flacciditate =flacciditate= * sub * flacciditate ???? * pt: n flacidez * en: n flaccidity =flacon= * sub * flacon (F) ???? * pt: n frasco (de perfume, etc) * en: n smelling bottle, perfume bottle, etc. =flagellante= * sub * flagellante ???? * pt: sub/adj/ppr flagelante * en: n flagellant =flagellantismo= * sub =flagellantista= * adj =flagellar= * v * flagellar ???? * pt: v flagelar * en: v 1. to whip, scourge, flagellate; 2. flail =flagellate= * adj * flagellate ???? * pt: adj/pp Biol. flagelado/a * en: adj Biol. flagellated =flagellation= * sub * flagellation ???? * pt: n flagelação * en: n flagellation =flagellato= * sub =flagellator= * sub * flagellator ???? * pt: n flagelador * en: n flagellator =flagellifere= * adj * flagellifere ???? * pt: adj Biol. flagelífero/a * en: adj Biol. flagelliferous =flagelliflor= * adj =flagelliforme= * adj * flagelliforme ???? * pt: adj Biol. flageliforme * en: adj Biol. flagelliform =flagello= * sub * flagello ???? * pt: n flagelo * en: n 1. whip, scourge; 2. flail; 3. Biol. flagellum; * flagello de Deo scourge of God * ◊ flagellate; flagellifere; flagellar-flagellante, flagellation, flagellator; flagelliforme etc. =flageolet= * sub =flagrante= * adj * flagrante ???? * pt: adj flagrante * en: 1. ppr of flagrar ; 2. adj flagrant (as in "flagrant offense"); * in flagrante delicto In the act * flagrante delicto L ???? * pt: flagrante delicto L * en: Law flagrante delicto =flagrantia= * sub * flagrantia ???? * pt: n flagrância * en: n flagrance, flagrancy =flagrar= * v * flagrar ???? * pt: v flagrar * en: v to burn, blaze * ◊ flagrante-flagrantia; conflagrar; deflagrar =flair= * sub * flair F ???? * pt: n flair F * en: n flair =flairar {e}= * v =flambar= * v =flamboyant= * adj =flamenco= * sub =flaminge= * adj * flaminge ???? * pt: adj flamengo/a, belga * en: adj Flemish * ◊ flamingo =flamingisar= * v =flamingisation= * sub =flamingo (I)= * sub =flamingo (II)= * sub * flamingo¹ ???? * pt: n Zool. flamingo * en: n Zool. flamingo * flamingo² ???? * pt: npr 1. Flamengo (idioma da Flandres) * en: npr 1. Fleming; * 2. Flemish (language) =flamma= * sub * flamma ???? * pt: n flama * en: n flame * ◊ flammee; flammifero; flammar-flammante; inflammar-inflammabile-inflammabilitate, inflammation, inflammative, inflammatori, inflammate, disinflammar; lanceaflammas etc. =flammabile= * adj * flammabile ???? * pt: adj inflamável =flammabilitate= * sub =flammante= * adj * flammante ???? * pt: adj flamante, flamejante, chamejante * en: adj 1. flaming, bright; 2. brandnew =flammar= * v * flammar ???? * pt: v flamejar * en: v to flame, blaze =flammee= * adj * flammee ???? * pt: adj flamejante, flameo/a * en: adj 1. flaming; * 2. flame-colored =flammetta= * sub =flammifero= * sub * flammifero (-í-) ???? * pt: n fosforo, cerilha * en: n match, lucifer; * cassa de flammiferos match box, box of matches =flan= * sub =flanar= * v * flanar ???? * pt: v vaguear * en: v to stroll, loaf =flanator= * sub =flancar= * v * flancar ???? * pt: v flanquear * en: v to flank (1. Mil. to protect the flank of; 2. to be situated at the flank or side of) =flanco= * sub * flanco ???? * pt: n flanco * en: n flank; * attaccar de flanco to flank, attack on the flank * ◊ flancar =Flandra= * sub n pr * Flandra ???? * pt: npr Flandres * en: npr Flanders =flanella= * sub * flanella ???? * pt: n flanela * en: n flannel =flangia= * sub =flaon= * sub * flaon ???? * en: n 1. Cooking flan; 2. Print. flong =flar= * v * flar ???? * pt: v inflar * en: v to blow (1. as in “a bellows blows”; 2. as in “to blow bubbles”) * ◊ flato; deflar; inflar; sufflar =flasco= * sub * flasco ???? * pt: n frasco, garrafa * en: n flask (1. * “flask for wine, etc.”; 2. “powder flask”) =flash= * sub * flash A ???? * pt: n flash A =flash-back= * sub =flato= * sub * flato ???? * pt: n flato * en: n flatus ( * gas generated in the stomach or bowels) * ◊ flatuose-flatuositate; flatulente =flattar= * v * flattar ???? * pt: v adular, lisonjear * en: v to flatter * ◊ flatteria; flattator =flattator= * sub * flattator ???? * pt: n adulador * en: n flatterer =flatteria= * sub * flatteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n lisonja * en: n flattery * flatu- ???? * en: see flato ???? =flatulente= * adj * flatulente ???? * pt: adj adulante * en: adj flatulent (1. affected with flatus; 2. causing flatus) * ◊ flatulentia =flatulentia= * sub * flatulentia ???? * pt: n flatulência * en: n flatulence, flatulency =flatuose= * adj * flatuose ???? * pt: n flatuoso/a, flatuloso/a, flatoso/a * en: n causing flatulence, flatulent * flatuositate ???? * pt: n flatuosidade * en: n flatulence, flatulency =flatuositate= * sub =flauta= * sub * flauta ???? * pt: n Mus. flauta * en: n Mus. flute; * sonar le flauta to play the flute * ◊ flautista; flautar =flautar= * v * flautar ???? * pt: v flautar * en: v to flute (1. to play on a flute; 2. to play, whistle, or sing with a note like that of a flute) =flautista= * sub * flautista ???? * pt: n flautista * en: n flutist =flave= * adj * flave ???? * pt: adj flavo/a, fulvo/a * en: adj golden yellow * ◊ flavipede etc. =flavescente= * adj =flavina= * sub =flavipede= * adj * flavipede (-í-) ???? * pt: adj Zool. flavipede * en: adj Zool. flavipes =flavipunctate= * adj =flavoproteina= * sub =flebile= * adj * flecha (flésha) ???? * pt: n flecha * en: n 1. arrow; 2. Geom. versed sine * ◊ flechar-flechator =flecha {sj}= * sub * flechada ???? * pt: n flechada * flechar (-shar) ???? * pt: v flechar * en: v to shoot (someone) with an arrow =flechar {sj}= * v * flechator (-sha-) ???? * pt: n frecheiro, archeiro * en: n archer =flechator {sj}= * sub =flechetta {sj}= * sub =flechiera= * sub =flecter= * v * flecter flect-/flex- ???? * pt: v flectir, dobrar * en: v to bend ( * to cause to bend); also : to flex * ◊ flexibile-flexibilitate, inflexibile-inflexibilitate; flexion; flexura; flexo-flexuose, flexuositate; circumflecter; inflecter; reflecter; genuflecter etc. =fleur de lis= * sub * fleur de lis F ???? * pt: fleur de lis F * en: fleur-de-lis * flex- ???? * en: see flecter ???? =flexibile= * adj * flexibile ???? * pt: adj flexível * en: adj flexible =flexibilisar= * v =flexibilitate= * sub * flexibilitate ???? * pt: n flexibilidade * en: n flexibility =flexion= * sub * flexion ???? * pt: n 1. flexão; 2. Gram. infleção * en: n flection, flexion (1. act of flexing; 2. Gram. inflection) * ◊ flexional =flexional= * adj * flexional ???? * pt: adj Gram. flexional * en: adj Gram. flectional, flexional =flexo= * sub * flexo ???? * pt: n flexo, dobrado * en: n flex =flexographia= * sub =flexographic= * adj =flexor= * adj =flexor= * sub =flexuose= * adj * flexuose ???? * pt: adj flexuoso/a * en: adj flexuous, flexuose * flexuosemente ???? * pt: adv flexuosamente * * flexuositate ???? * pt: n flexuosidade * en: n flexuosity, flexuousness =flexuositate= * sub =flexura= * sub * flexura ???? * pt: n flexura * en: n flexure ( * act of flexing; state of being flexed) =flicflac= * sub * -fliger -flig-/-flict- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ affliger; confliger; infliger =flight-recorder= * sub =flint= * sub * flint A ???? * pt: n flint A * en: n flint =flint-glass= * sub =flip-flop= * sub =flippar= * v =flipper= * sub =flirt= * sub * flirt A ???? * pt: n flirt A * en: n flirt ( * act of flirting) * flirtar ???? * pt: v galantear, provocar * en: v to flirt ( * to play at courtship) * ◊ flirtation =flirtar= * v =flirtation= * sub * flirtation ???? * pt: n casquilhice, coquetismo, galanteio * en: n flirtation * floccar ???? * pt: v 1. fazer flocos/frocos; * 2. nevar =floccate= * adj * floccate ???? * pt: adj frocado/a * en: adj covered with snow(flakes) =flocco= * sub * flocco ???? * pt: n floco, froco; * flocco de nive floco de neve * en: n 1. flock ( * tuft of wool); 2. tassel; 3. flake ( * small, light mass); * flocco de nive snowflake * ◊ floccate; floccose =floccose= * sub * floccose ???? * pt: adj flocoso/a * en: adj 1. floccose; * 2. flaky =floccular= * v =flocculation= * sub =floppy= * sub =flor= * sub * flor ???? * pt: n flor; * flor de lilio/lis Her. flor-de-lis * en: n I. flower (1. blossom; 2. flowering plant; 3. the best part); II. virginity; * flor de farina flour; * flor de sulfure Chem. flowers of sulphur; * flor de cupro verdegris; * flor de lilio , flor de lis Her. fleur-de-lis; * a flor de flush with, on a level with; * le flor del vita or del etate the prime of life, the flower of one's age or life; * in flor In flower * ◊ floretto; floretta; florista; floron; floral; florar-floration-prefloration; afflorar; deflorar; disflorar; inflorar; florer; florescer; passiflor etc.; albiflor etc.; multiflor etc.; uniflor etc.; mille-flores etc.; flosculo; flora =Flora= * sub n pr =flora= * sub * flora ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. flora * en: n Bot. flora * Flora ???? * pt: npr Relig. Flora * en: npr Relig. Flora; * flora Bot. flora =floral= * adj * floral ???? * pt: adj Bot. floral * en: adj Bot. floral =florar= * v * florar ???? * pt: v florar, florescer * en: v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish =floration= * sub * floration ???? * pt: n floração * en: n (act or state of) flowering, blossoming * Florentia ???? * pt: npr Florença * en: npr Florence * ◊ florentin-florentino =floreal= * sub =Florentia= * sub n pr =florentin= * adj * florentin ???? * pt: adj florentino/a * en: adj Florentine =florentino= * sub * florentino ???? * pt: n florentino * en: n Florentine =florer= * v * florer ???? * pt: v florar, florescer * en: v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish * ◊ floride; florimento =floreria= * sub * floreria ???? * pt: n florista =florescentia= * sub =florescer= * v * florescer ???? * pt: v florar, florescer * en: v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish * ◊ efflorescer; inflorescer =floretta= * sub * floretta ???? * pt: n florinha * en: n small flower; also: Bot. floret =florettista= * sub * florettista ???? * pt: n floretista, esgrimista =floretto= * sub * floretto ???? * pt: n Esgr. florete * en: n Fencing foil =floribunde= * adj =floribunditate= * sub =floricole= * adj * floricole ???? * pt: adj florícola =floricultor= * sub * floricultor ???? * pt: n floricultor =floricultura= * sub * floricultura ???? * pt: n floricultura =Florida= * sub n pr * Florida ???? * pt: npr Florida * en: npr Florida =floride= * adj * floride ???? * pt: adj florido/a, florescente * en: adj flowery (1. abounding in flowers; 2. Rhet. florid) * ◊ floriditate * floridemente ???? * pt: adv floridamente =floriditate= * sub * floriditate ???? * pt: n florididade * en: n floridity =floriera= * sub =florifere= * adj =florilegio= * sub =florimento= * sub * florimento ???? * pt: n florescência, inflorescência * en: n 1. (state of) flowering, blooming; 2. (state of) flourishing =florino= * sub * florino ???? * pt: n florim * en: n florin; also: guilder =florista= * sub * florista ???? * pt: n 1. florista (o que vende flores); 2. fabricante de flores artificiais * en: n 1. florist ( * one who sells flowers); 2. maker of artificial flowers =floristic= * adj =floristica= * sub =floritura= * sub * floritura ???? * pt: n florescência, inflorescência =floron= * sub * floron ???? * pt: n florão * en: n fleuron ( * flower-shaped ornament) * flos- ???? * en: see flor ???? =flosculo= * sub * flosculo ???? * pt: n Bot. flosculo * en: n Bot. floscule, floret * ◊ flosculose; semiflosculo etc. =flosculose= * adj * flosculose ???? * pt: adj Bot. flosculoso/a * en: adj Bot. flosculous =flossa= * sub =flotar= * v =flotation= * sub =flotta= * sub * flotta ???? * pt: n frota * en: n 1. fleet; 2. navy * ◊ flottilla =flottabile= * adj * flottabile ???? * pt: adj flutuável * en: adj floatable =flottabilitate= * sub * flottabilitate ???? * pt: n flutuabilidade * en: n floatability =flottante= * adj * flottante ???? * pt: adj flutuante * en: 1. ppr * of flottar ; 2. adj flotant, swimming =flottar= * v * flottar ???? * pt: v flutuar * en: v to float (in the water, the air, etc.) * ◊ flottante; flottabile-flottabilitate; flottation; flottator =flottation= * sub * flottation ???? * pt: n flutuação * en: n flotation, floatation ( * act of floating) =flottator= * sub * flottator ???? * pt: n flutuante * en: n floater ( * one who or that which floates) =flottilia= * sub * flottilia ???? * pt: n flotilha * en: n flotilla * fluct- ???? * en: see fluer ???? =flucto= * sub * flucto ???? * pt: n 1. vaga; 2. fluxo * en: n flow, flood * ◊ fluctuar-fluctuante; fluctuation * fluctu- ???? * en: see flucto ???? =fluctuante= * adj * fluctuante ???? * pt: adj flutuante * en: 1. ppr of fluctuar ; * 2. adj fluctuant =fluctuar= * v * fluctuar ???? * pt: v flutuar * en: v 1. to move in, be moved by, waves; 2. to fluctuate =fluctuation= * sub * fluctuation ???? * pt: n flutuação * en: n I. undulation ( * wavelike motion); II. fluctuation (1. continual change; 2. Pathol.) =fluente= * adj * fluente ???? * pt: adj fluente * en: 1. ppr of fluer ; 2. adj fluent =fluentia= * sub * fluentia ???? * pt: n fluência * en: n fluency =fluer= * v * fluer flu-/fluct-/flux- ???? * pt: v fluir * en: v to flow * ◊ fluide; fluente-fluentia; superflue; effluvio; fluxion; fluxo; flucto; affluer; confluer; defluer; effluer; influer; refluer; melliflue etc.; roriflue etc. =fluide= * adj * fluide (flú-) ???? * pt: adj fluido/a * en: adj fluid * ◊ fluiditate; fluidificar-fluidification; semifluide etc.; fluido =fluidica= * sub =fluidificabile= * adj =fluidificar= * v * fluidificar ???? * pt: v fluidificar * en: v to render fluid, fluidify =fluidification= * sub * fluidification ???? * pt: n fluidificação * en: n fluidification =fluiditate= * sub * fluiditate ???? * pt: n fluididade, fluidez * en: n fluidity =fluido= * sub * fluido (flú-) ???? * pt: n fluido * en: n fluid =fluor= * sub * fluor (-ór) ???? * pt: n Quim. flúor (F) * en: n Chem. fluorine; * spat fluor Mineral. fluorite * ◊ fluorina; fluorita; fluoruro; fluoric-silicifluoric etc.; fluorescer; fluoroscopio etc. =fluorar= * v =fluorate= * adj =fluoresceina= * sub * fluoresceina (-ína) ???? * en: n Chem. fluorescein =fluorescente= * adj * fluorescente ???? * pt: adj fluorescente * en: 1. ppr of fluorescer ; 2. adj fluorescent =fluorescentia= * sub * fluorescentia ???? * pt: n fluorescência * en: n fluorescence =fluorescer= * v * fluorescer ???? * pt: v fluorescer * en: v to fluoresce * ◊ fluoresceina; fluorescente-fluorescentia =fluorescopia= * sub =fluorescopio= * sub =fluoric= * adj * fluoric ???? * pt: adj fluorico/a * en: adj fluoric =fluorifere= * adj =fluorimetria= * sub =fluorimetric= * adj =fluorimetro= * sub =fluorina= * sub * fluorina ???? * pt: n Mineral. fluorina * en: n Mineral. calcium fluoride =fluorisar= * v =fluorisation= * sub * fluorita ???? * pt: n Mineral. fluorite * en: n Mineral. fluorite =fluorite= * sub * fluorographia ???? * pt: n fluorografia =fluoroscopia= * sub * fluoroscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n fluoroscopia * en: n fluoroscopy =fluoroscopic= * adj * fluoroscopic ???? * pt: adj fluoroscopico/a * en: adj fluoroscopic =fluoroscopio= * sub * fluoroscopio ???? * pt: n fluoroscopio * en: n fluoroscope * ◊ fluoroscopia; fluoroscopic =fluorose (-osis)= * sub =fluoruro= * sub * fluoruro ???? * pt: n Quim. fluorureto * en: n Chem. fluoride =flush= * sub =flute= * sub * -fluv- ???? * en: see fluer ???? =fluvial= * adj * fluvial ???? * pt: adj fluvial * en: adj fluvial =fluviatile= * adj * fluviatile ???? * pt: adj fluvial * en: adj fluvial, fluviatile =fluviation= * sub =fluvio= * sub * fluvio ???? * pt: n rio * en: n river * ◊ fluvial; fluviatile =fluvioglacial= * adj =fluvioglaciari= * adj =fluviologia= * sub =fluviologic= * adj =fluviometria= * sub =fluviometric= * adj =fluviometro= * sub =fluviomorphologia= * sub * flux- ???? * en: see fluer ???? =fluxion= * sub * fluxion ???? * pt: n Patol. fluxão, fluxo * en: n Pathol. fluxion =fluxo= * sub * fluxo ???? * pt: n fluxo * en: n I. flow (1. flowing; 2. “flow of the tide”); II. Med. flux; * fluxo de parolas flow of words; * fluxo e refluxo flux and reflux, ebb and flow =fluxometro= * sub